The women who loved Naraku
by bloodlusterchii
Summary: When 14 year old Samara transfers to Japan to be hosted as an exchange student by Kagome, she finds out her deep secret. As she falls through the well she finds that she is the most wanted person in feudal japan. what will happen when naraku wants his han


The sun shined and the wind blew steady as Kagome Tried to study for a big test again. She started taking notes from her book as Shippo was sitting down next to her with his eyes closed licking a lollypop as usual. Kagome seemed frustrated for she couldn't study with Miroku and Sango argued again about Miroku being a womanizer. Kagome squinted her eyes as she stared at them two yelling and screaming back at each other with inuyasha sitting down calmly watching the whole thing. She slammed her book and paper down as she stood up and faced everyone.

"Will you guys shut it? I'm trying to study for a big test next week that's half my grade! I would appreciate it if you would all just sit down and be quiet for once! Geese!"

Kagome sat back down as Shippo stared at her with amazement. She got back to her book and notes as she wrote away. Shippo took the lollypop out of his mouth and stared at Kagome's notes.

"Hey, maybe you should go back to your time Kagome! You'd study much better in your room where it's quiet and peaceful." He suggested

Kagome looked at Shippo and sighed as she looked at him and put everything in her bag.

"Your right Shippo! I do need to study where there's no one who will distract me!" she said as she looked at Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. They all blinked and looked at her blankly as she swung her bag over her shoulders and started walking to the well. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she was leaving and stood up and followed her.

"Kagome where are you going?" he asked

Kagome looked at him and quickened her pace as she made it to the well. Inuyasha stood in front of her with a worried look.

"Your not going home are you?" he asked as Kagome walked past him.

"Does it look like it?" she asked

Inuyasha stared at the ground then stared back at Kagome as she swung her legs over the well. Inuyasha immediately grabbed Kagome's shirt to stop her.

"Let go of me! I need to study for a test next week!" she screamed as Inuyasha lifted her over on the ground.

"But we have to find Naraku! His barrier is weak again we might have a chance!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome stared at him then made her way to the well again.

"Kagome!" inuyasha screamed trying to stop her again.

Kagome merely stared down the well then said her famous two words.

"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha feel face first into the ground as Kagome then jumped down the well and made it back to her own time.

"Oh my god! I can't believe him! I mean, I care about getting the jewel shards just as much as he does, but I have a life too!" Kagome thought to herself as she climbed out of the well and walked into her house.

It seemed everything was normal around the house. It was around lunch time and Kagome's brother, grandfather, and mother were all sitting at the kitchen table eating some food. Kagome's mother looked at her as she set her bag down and walked to her room.

"Kagome. Aren't you hungry?" she asked

"No mom I'm fine!" Kagome answered shutting her door and lying on her bed.

Kagome's mother never really did understand what happened with Kagome in the feudal era, but she never really wanted to ask. Since Kagome was going to be home for a while, her mother decided to walk into her room and talk with her.

"Kagome, dear. A letter came in the mail for you!" she said softly.

Kagome rolled over and faced her mother as she rubbed her eyes.

"About what?" she asked

"There's a new transfer student from America going to your school this year and well, her family was wondering if they could stay here." Her mother continued

Kagome sat upright on her bed and looked at her mother.

"She's going to stay here? But we don't have another room for her!" Kagome said.

Her mother closed her eyes and smiled as she opened them again and stared in kagomes eyes.

"She'll sleep in your room! Don't worry, I bought a Cot bed so she can sleep on that!"

Kagome stared at the ground and thought this over. A girl from America was going to be joining her school for a year and stay here at her house! Kagome will of course have to tell her about the well, but what if she wants to join her and go through it as well? These thoughts ran through Kagome's head as she stared back at her mother.

"When will she be arriving?" she asked

"Later on today! I got the letter last week while you were still in the feudal era so I didn't get to tell you earlier!" her mother said

Kagome nodded her head and lied down on her bed as her back faced her mother.

"We'll be picking her up around 4 o'clock. You may join us if you'd like" her mother said while leaving the room and closing the door.

Kagome rolled over and looked at her clock. It read 3 o'clock. Her clock was always 15 minutes behind so she knew everyone would be leaving for the airport about now. She sighed and stood up as she changed her cloths and ran for the kitchen as she saw her mother waiting for her.

"So you're going to join us?" she asked smiling.

"Kagome nodded and ran outside as her and her mother ran for the car seeing her inpatient grandfather and brother waiting.

"About time you'd start heading out here! Me and sota have been waiting forever!" Kagome's grandfather complained as kagome sat in the back with her brother.

"I'm sure your patient enough father!" Kagome's mother said starting the car.

Kagome sits back in her seat as she stares out the window. Sota stares at kagome then at his feet as he starts talking.

"I wonder what she looks like. How old is she mom?" he asks

"14 honey!" his mother answers

Sota sat back as he stared at the back of his mothers seat. Kagome merely sighed as she stared at the many cars and people passing by. Things were now going to be different with an exchange student around. Kagome would either have to tell the girl the truth or keep it all from her. Her thoughts were then interrupted as her mother exited the car and walked up to the building of the airport.

"Where's mom going?" Sota asked

"Out to get the exchange student, she'll be back in a minute!" their grandfather said.

Kagome stared out the window again as she looked at all the other people with bags ready to get picked up. Sota's patience seemed to be wearing thin for every minute that passed by he seemed to ask many stupid questions concerning the exchange student. Their grandfather seemed not to effect by the annoyance of Sota for he fell asleep after the first 15 minutes. Just as Kagome was about to run out the car she saw her mom and a medium sized girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes at her side. She figured this was the exchange student. Sota beamed as he watched her open the door and sit next to Kagome. Their mother entered the car as well and started driving away from the airport.

"Kagome, Sota, Father, this is Samara, the American exchange student." their mother said while driving.

Kagome stared at the girl while she smiled back. She thought that this girl somehow looked familiar somehow, but she just couldn't think of how. A deadly silence surrounded them all as their mother stared back and then at the road.

"Uh so um Samara, where in America are you from?" she asked

"California. Pretty nice place. I like it here so far, it looks pretty interesting around here." she said looking from out the window to the front.

"You'll be sharing a room with Kagome. I bought a cot bed for you so you wont sleep on the ground." their mother said.

"That sounds nice! Even though I didn't really mind sleeping on the floor." Samara said

Kagome stared at Samara's necklace she was wearing. It was a sliver diamond shaped pendant with a square black stone in the middle surrounded by diamonds. There was a strange purple aura surrounding the necklace and Kagome noticed no one else could see it, just looking at it made kagome grow goose bumps all over her body. The car stopped as Kagome and Sota's mother steps out along with their grandfather.

"Well, we're here!" their mother said opening the trunk for Samaras things.

Samara stepped out and grabbed her black backpack with tons of band pins all over them. Kagome and sota's mother urged them to help Samara with her things so Kagome grabbed a huge carry on while Sota carried a small tote bag.

"You didn't pack much!" Kagome said noticing only 2 large carry ons and one small tote bag along with her backpack.

"Oh I don't like packing much. Some things I don't really need" Samara said following kagome in the house.

As they started walking to Kagome's room Samara immediately shut the curtains of the window to make it a little dimmer. The strange aura around the necklace seemed to get brighter by this so Kagome turned the light on. Samara started unpacking her blankets as she threw them on the cot. While Kagome helped Samara put some cloths in an empty dresser she noticed that Samara liked to wear allot of darks.

"So I see you like dark things!" kagome pointed out.

Samara merely smiled and nodded

"I like the darkness, it makes me feel safe, and it also helps me to concentrate." she said putting one of her bags to the wall.

The aura never seemed to grow any dimmer for every passing minute it seemed to glow brighter and brighter.

"So where did you get that necklace?" Kagome asked pointing at the pendant around Samaras neck.

"Oh this? An old family relic! Dates back to about 500 years ago!" Samara said taking it off and holding it up to Kagome.

At those words Kagome froze in her tracks, could this possible come from Japan?

"Where did it come from?" she asked

Samara put it back around her neck and tucked it into her shirt while taking more cloths out and handing them to Kagome.

"Oh I don't know, my family originated from Europe, but I think possibly they might have gotten this from Japan! I'm not sure though, I don't know allot about my family!"

Kagome shivered as she stared at the glowing spot through the shirt. She would have to ask Miroku about it, only he would know about the strange aura! Kagome shut the drawer as she took the second bag and set it beside the other one by the wall behind the door.

"So how about some dinner? I'm sure your hungry after the long trip!" Kagome said smiling trying to loose the topic about the necklace. Samara stared at Kagome then smiled.

"Sure! I'm famished! What's for dinner?" she asked as they were walking in the hall to the kitchen.

"Well we heard sushi is your favorite so we bought a whole load of it!"

As Samara entered the dinning room with Kagome, she gasped over all the different kinds of sushi! She couldn't even speak or breathe without screaming all at once.

"Thanks! I love sushi!" she said and sat down while separating the chopsticks.

Kagome seemed fascinated by the way Samara ate. She gently took about ten pieces of sushi and lightly dipped them in the soy sauce along with the wazzapi and ate little bits. She looked to her brother and saw he took all the sushi and stuffed it in his mouth without bothering about the chopsticks or the soy sauce. When Samara saw this she couldn't help but smile and let out a small giggle. Kagome giggled along and it seemed dinner went great! But once Night came, it was hard for Kagome! The necklace disturbed her so much she couldn't even close her eyes.

"What is that strange aura?" she thought to herself staring at Samara's sleeping state. Kagome rolled over to try and get some sleep but couldn't, the aura was too bright and caused kagomes jewel shards to start shining as well. She shut her eyes tight and hoped to fall asleep.


End file.
